caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joker
The Joker is a SCAW, WCCW, UFW, TNXA, OCBF, and HWE Superstar & former NoDQ CAW and NAW Superstar. SCAW (2007-Present) The Joker debuted in the first 2007 SCAW Tournament, defeating Colossus. He then defeated Guile in the second round, thanks to using clones. At SCAW's First CPV SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears (2007), he lost to Guile in a Steel Cage Match. Joker then formed The Joker's Deck, which consisted of himself, Zod & Krusty The Clown. In 2008, he shocked the world by helping Batman defeat Santa Claus to win the SCAW Championship, thus resulting in the two forming a shocking alliance. Joker would end up being awarded the SCAW Zero-One Championship from Batman but would lose the title to Green Lantern. In The 2008 Tournament, Joker won the SCAW Internet Championship. He lost the Title to Optimus Prime at SCAW No Guts, No Glory 2008. Batman and Joker would team up on a number of occasions, winning almost every time. The two went on to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears II. After Blood, Sweat & Tears II, Joker showed up with a different look, and then turned on Batman, putting him out of action. Joker then challenged Homer Simpson for the SCAW Championship at SCAW To Hell And Back 2008 but lost. Joker would go on to win the SCAW Zero-One Championship for a second time by defeating Robin and Green Lantern in a Triple Threat Match at SCAW Dark December 2008. Joker would lose and regain the title from The Gladiator in January 2009. He would then lose the title to The White Ranger in an Elimination Chamber Match at SCAW Ascendance 2009. Joker would then be attacked by a clone of himself, who appeared in his previous form. He traded wins and losses to this clone. Batman returned and would reveal the clone was Robin hypnotized to think he was The Joker. At SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears III, Batman would defeat Joker and Robin in a Gotham City Grudge Match. Shortly afterward, Batman and Joker would briefly join forces again to combat Robin, Iron-Man, Hellboy, and others. The two would lose a TLC Match against Superman & Green Lantern For The SCAW Tag Team Championship. Joker would then join forces with Captain Jack Sparrow and win Tag Team Gold again at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears IV, this time from Optimus Maximus. The team would dissolve once they lost the Tag Team Championship to The All-Americans (Guile & Captain America). In The 2011 SCAW Tournament, Joker made it to the Finals but lost to Anakin. Joker then defeating Anakin by DQ on an episode of Superstar Clash thanks to interference from SCAW Champion The Ghost Rider, President Abraham Lincoln made The SCAW Championship match at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears V a Triple Threat Match between Joker, Anakin, and Ghost Rider. Anakin went on to win The Championship. In 2012, Joker won The Money in the Bank Ladder Match and informed Anakin he would cash in on Superstar Clash 100. Dr. Doom, M. Bison, and Magneto attacked Anakin after his title defense against Iron Man, allowing Joker to easily cash in and win his First SCAW Championship, allowing him to become a Grand Slam Champion. Joker, along with Doom, Bison, and Magneto formed The Fearsome Four. Joker would lose The SCAW Championship to Captain America at SCAW Five Year Anniversary. On November 21, at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears VI Joker would team with M. Bison as they were defeated by Batman & Robin. On February 11, 2013 at Superstar Clash 116, Joker was defeated by Batman in a Steel Cage Match. After the match, Joker got beaten down by a debuting Red Hood. The Joker made his return in the Match of Destiny entering number one before being eliminated by Spider-Man. On February 16, at SCAW Winterslam 2013, The Joker would get his revenge by defeating Red Hood. On March 8, at SCAW Ascendance 2013, Joker got distracted when the screen went red allowing Yusuke Urameshi to pick up the win. On June 22, 2015, at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears 8, The Joker would team up with Batman as they defeated Robin & Red Hood, after the match Batman hit The Joker with the Bat Bottom. On October 11, at SCAW Autumn Anarchy 2015, The Joker was unsuccessful at winning the SCAW Championship against Hellboy. On November 20, at SCAW Halloween Manik 2015, The Joker defeated Edward Elric to win the Hell In A Cell Match. Robin attacked Edward Elric. The Joker was involved in the Elimination Chamber Match for the SCAW Championship at SCAW Reckless Randomness 2016, where he was eliminated by Hellboy. On August 3, The Joker was unsuccessful at winning the SCAW Internet Championship against Dante, Joker continued his attack after the match. On August 18, Joker defeated Jack Sparrow in the first round of the 2016 SCAW Tournament. On October 9, SCAW Ascendance 2016, Joker defeated King in the Quarterfinals, then he defeated Solid Snake in the Semi-Finals Match and was defeated in the Finals by Thor. On January 15, 2017 at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears IX, The Joker was defeated by Spider-Man after distracting him with an imposter then hitting from behind with a steel chair then hitting the Spidey Sense and finally a Five Star Spider Splash. The Joker was defeated by Deadpool at SCAW Winterslam 2017 after the match, Joker was chased out the ring by Inuyasha. WCCW (2010-Present) In November 2010 The Joker was signed to WCCW. He will debut in The WCCW Tournament against Jesus Christ. HWE 2008 Season Joker began his reign of terror in HWE in 2008. He began his reign of terror attacking various HWE superstars. Eventually Cedric the Dealer got sick of his meddling and offered up a bounty for him, dead or alive. Joker attacked him in the parking lot, sending him away in a garbage truck. This is when the Joker won the Million Dollar Championship. After this Tommy Dreamer granted Joker the Hardcore title and this resulted in an all-out brawl on raw. During the main event of Homiemania between Vegas and Steve Larkins Jr. Causing chaos in the match, Joker attacked both men. Once they took him out, Jeff Nitz attacked Joker and won the Million Dollar Championship from him. After Vegas won the match, Joker got Flash Gorden to win the title from Vegas. It was later revealed that Joker and Gorden had been working together to cause anarchy and chaos in HWE. After the match, Joker took out Nitz but was attacked by the returning Cedric. 2009 Season Joker began this season dealing with Cedric. He beat him in an Inferno Match at Homielash. As he was celebrating, the Joker was attacked by The Crow. The next night on Raw, Joker teamed with Flash Gorden but lost to Vegas and Crow. As the winning team celebrated, Joker turned on Gorden, giving him a Codebreaker. Joker then beat the Crow in an Inferno Match at Homies Revengence. Joker then got a shot at the HWE champion Vegas on Raw. Joker was about to win when Joker's old ally Flash ran down and nailed him with his finisher, giving the match to Vegas. At Homieslam, along with his ever faithful girlfriend Harley Quinn, Joker beat Flash Gordon. Joker and Harley were then drafted to Smackdown, where they attacked the new World heavyweight champion Undertaker. Joker then took part in the WCW title tournament. In round 1, he fought Dani 2 Dope. He lost the match after Undertaker appeared and tombstoned him, setting up Dani for the pin. After this, Joker won a Fatal 4-Way Extreme Rules Match on the ECW before Cyber Funday to become the #1 contender for the WCW title. Joker would beat The Red Skull at Cyber Funday to win his first WCW title. At Homies Tribute to the Troops, Joker successfully retained the WCW title against the Undertaker. At Homies Armageddon, Joker aided Captain Spalding in injuring Juggalo Joe. After this Joker came in #6 in the Homies Rumble but was thrown out. On the next ECW, Joker and Captain Spalding came to their ally Red Skull's aid when he couldn't put down Steve Larkins Jr., who had won the rumble and was challenging for Joker's WCW title. After a three on one assault, the villains celebrated. On the following Raw, Joker teamed with Spalding against Jr and Vegas in a tag match. The match was hard for Joker as Spalding couldn't focus on the match and tried to rape Harley. Joker attacked Spalding after the match. This lead to the two having an Inferno Match at Homies Way Out for Joker's WCW title, which Spalding would win. After Jr violated Harley also, the match was made into a Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Match for the WCW title and Harley's contract. Joker did his hardest but because Jr and he were fighting backstage, they never noticed Juggalo Joe coming in to cash his MITB on Spalding, winning the title and Harley. Joker made it back to the ring in time to see Harley leave with Juggalo Joe. At that moment Joker made his goal to make Joe's life a living hell. 2010 Season Joker went on a rampage of revenge at the beginning of the new year. He first blew up Juggalo Joe's car, hoping to kill him that way. After that failed, he threatened Harley. Later on during Raw, he ran over Junior in a car. Joker then began his takeover of Raw. At Homielash, he took out Vince McMahon and became GM of Raw. Now in a seat of power, he planned to make Juggalo Joe's life a harsh one on Raw. He put JJ in a 2-on-1 Handicap First Blood Match against the Devil's Rejects. After he beat them, Joker attacked him from behind with a chair, busting him open. After this, he had Shane O'Mach throw Harley from the stage. He then cost Juggalo Joe his spot in the MITB tournament by attacking him during his match with The Red Skull. Joker put his reign of terror on Joe on hold to deal with his other foe, Spalding. Spalding charged into Joker's office and demanded a match with him. Joker and Spalding fought all over the office, where Joker got the last laugh. Joker would then beat Spalding in an Inferno Match at Homies Judgement. The night after Homies Judgement, Joker debuted his new girlfriend, Poison Ivy. After her win, Juggalo Joe returned with Harley, and they attacked Joker. At the Homies Bash, The Joker then beat Juggalo Joe in another Inferno Match. Having dealt with Joe, Joker then called out Kratos out the next night and asked him for an HWE title match. This was broken up when Joe and Vegas attacked them both and the four all brawled. At Homieslam, Joker was pinned by Juggalo Joe in the Fatal 4-Way Hell In A Cell Match for the HWE title. Angry about Joe's victory, Joker put him in a match against the undefeated WH J in a Draft Pick Match on Raw. As insurance, Joker attacked Joe during the match to make sure J won. During Joe's title defense against Kratos at M's Unforgiven, Joker attacked and abused Harley to get into Joe's head. As Joe was fighting, Joker pulled an unconscious Harley up the ramp. This feud had reached its peak, and at Homie Series, Joker fought Juggalo Joe for his HWE championship. Being beaten down most of the match, Joker had an ace in the hole. Harley then turned on JJ and rejoined Joker. With the help of Scarecrow, Joker hit Joe with a Mist Codebreaker and won his first HWE championship. To continue his winning ways, Joker then fought the Juggalo Army's second in command ECW Champ Kore at the next ppv, Homies Armageddon. Due to a roll up and a quick three count, Joker won the ECW title from Kore. At Homies Way Out, Joker got on the mic and confronted the returning Mr. McMahon. After Vince spun Joker's Wheel of Misfortune, he made the main event of Homiemania a 6 Man Hell In A Cell Match. He also told Joker he would defend the HWE title against Big T that night. Thanks to the other members of the Homiemania match storming the ring, the chaos confused Big T and Joker hit him with a Codebreaker, allowing him to retain the title. At Homiemania, Joker lost the HWE title to Big T after Juggalo Joe took Joker out of the match, bringing it down to JJ and Big T. 2011 Season Joker began this season in pursuit of Big T and his HWE title. Joker recruited Kore and IC champion Ajack to be his back up and he confronted Big T in the ring. Big T attacked him and he had his goons hold him down. As he slapped him since into Big T, TMO, Big T's tag partner, appeared and fought Ajack. TMO threw Big T a chair and he smashed Joker over the head with it. At Homielash, Joker failed to beat Big T in a Steel Cage Match in a rematch for the HWE title. On the next Raw, Joker was confronted by Cedric the Dealer, who wanted his Million Dollar Championship back. Joker and Cedric got into a brawl, but after being separated, they settled it in a match. Cedric beat Joker, resulting in him getting a title shot. At Homies TLFC, Joker tried to pay off Cedric to get him to not go through with the match. Cedric declined the money and the title was put on the line in a Ladder Match. Joker overcame the odds and beat Cedric to retain the Million Dollar Title. When he looked up to the ramp, a man in a red jacket was staring him down. On the next Raw, Joker beat Sawed Off to gain a spot in the Raw Homies Chamber for the HWE title. Joker failed to win the HWE title in the Chamber Match due to Kore turning on him and eliminating him. At Homies Ragging Rights, Joker was called out by Red Skull and told to rejoin M. Joker fought Red Skull but lost. He then competed in M's Kombat, winning his first-round match thanks to M. He rejoined M after he helped him win. He lost in round 2 due to Kore pinning the other Kombatent involved. On the WCW episode before Night of Chumpions, Joker was accused of being a traitor to M and was attacked. Joker also gave MK a briefcase that contained M's special power. M would then attack Joker later for giving his weapon away. At Night of Chumpions, Joker signed a contract agreeing to face M in a winner gets control of HWE match. At the start of Homiemania, Flash Gorden came and tried to recruit Joker and MK to help him but Joker left. Joker the night before had been the latest inductee into the HWE Hall of Fame. Joker and M meet at the big show to decide who would run HWE. Joker had the upper hand at the start but M turned the tide not long after. While Quinn and the women with M battled on the outside of the ring, M lifted Joker up. Quinn reminded M that the match would be no tricks in the match so he just slammed Joker. As the battle moved on, Joker left the ring and was counted out, making a deal to have his show back in exchange for M having the power. Vince wouldn't stand for this and forced M into another match as Joker looked on from ringside. Notable Enemies *Batman (SCAW) *Robin (SCAW) *Guile (SCAW) *The Gladiator (SCAW) *The Joker Clone (SCAW) *Sub Zero (NAW) *Flash Gorden (HWE) *Kore (HWE) *M (HWE) *Cedric the Dealer (HWE) *The Hulk (UFW) *Superman (UFW) *Spider-Man (UFW) Notable Allies *Zod *Krusty The Clown *The Joker Clones (SCAW) *Harley Quinn *Ajack (HWE) *Bane (UFW) *Venom (UFW) Title History SCAW *SCAW Championship (1x) *SCAW Internet Championship (1x) *SCAW Tag Team Championship (2x; 1x with Batman and 1x with Jack Sparrow) *SCAW Zero-One Championship (3x) *Seventh Triple Crown Champion *Fourth Grand Slam Champion *SCAW Mr. Money In the Bank †H''is 1st title run'' was awarded to him by Batman''' HWE *HWE championship (1x) *HWE ECW championship (1x) *HWE Million Dollar Championship (2x, Current) *HWE Hardcore Championship (1x) *HWE WCW Championship (1x) *HWE Hall of fame (Class of 2011) NoDQ CAW *NoDQ International Championship (1x) *NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship (1x with Leatherface) UFW (Ultimate Fantasy Wrestling *UFW Hardcore Championship (1x) Category:CAW Category:Non-Original Category:SCAW Category:NoDQ